poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6/Transcript
short film begins at the School of Friendship where The Irelanders are in Twilight's office. Twilight's pacing around, looking rather stressed Twilight Sparkle: sighs I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! photographer rushes into the office Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: groans Connor Lacey: Twilight, chill. the photographer Of course we forgive you. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Starlight Glimmer: I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! pulls out each of the Mane 6's manes, one of them is in Applejack's hat, as well as DNA samples from the Irelanders Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... takes pictures of the Mane 6 Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie zooms in front of the door to stop her Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! smiles at the photographer who looks at her uninterested Photographer: 'Kay. took Starlight's picture reluctantly Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. photographer left the office, leaving The Irelanders and the ponies confused by her words. The photographer walk to the edge of the woods and look at the photos and DNA samples she took from the ponies with an evil grin on her face Photographer: Now I have everything I need. then transforms into Queen Chrysalis who cackles evilly Queen Chrysalis: laughter intro plays and ends with the title, The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6. The film changes to Queen Chrysalis walking through the Everfree Forest to a clearing where Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, The Kraang and her minions are waiting for her Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: You took your time, what kept you? Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. Janja: True, but what took you so long? Queen Chrysalis: annoyed I had to take some photos of Twilight and her friends and collect a few DNA samples, okay? Hawk Moth: We have been waiting for you for the last few minutes! Kiburi: But at least you got the things you needed without the slightest bit of suspicion, that's the main thing. Queen Chrysalis: True, Kiburi. (to the picture) Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. sniffs Oh, and this. uses her magic to carve Applejack's cutie mark into the tree Kraang: Kraang wants to know why would the one called Queen Chrysalis wants to make clones of those called the Mane Six. Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Kraang? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. carves Rarity's cutie mark onto another tree with Rarity's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Which means they - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! carves Pinkie Pie's cutie mark onto another tree with Pinkie Pie's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: And serve us! carves Fluttershy's cutie mark onto another tree with Fluttershy's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends! carves Rainbow Dash's cutie mark onto another tree with Rainbow Dash's picture on it Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ah, I see what your plan is. You're going to use the Elements of Harmony against their own bearers. Hawk Moth: Or former bearers since they give back the elements to the Tree of Harmony ages ago. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's what I meant, Hawk Moth. 'Arry: Uh, Chrysalis, just a suggestion here. What about Starlight? You got her photo so shouldn't you create a clone of her too? Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Short Films